narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tayuya
Sound Four using Sound I just thought I'd point out that Tayuya was not the only member of the Sound Four to use sound as a weapon. Sakon did when he attacked Sasuke with musical scales in Konoha. :I guess you are referring to his way of naming his attacks using Solfège? (chapter 178/episode 109). Can that really be considered to be using sound? Jacce | Talk 08:56, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that episode number looks about right... And I'm referring to him saying "Do," and then Sasuke getting hit by the sound, followed by "Re," and "Mi." He then goes on to mention that Sasuke's bones have a lower tone, and that he'd try a higher combination next. It's not a major attack, I just wanted to point it out. Not sure what Solfège is, though... : Solfège is the name for the technique that uses do, re, mi, fa, sol, la, and ti in order to learn how to sing. Jacce | Talk 10:15, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Ah, good to know. Well, yeah, that would make it a sound attack, wouldn't it? *Shrugs* :That's not so much using sound as an attack as it is incorporating a knowledge of sound into his attacks. His attacks would be exactly the same with or without The Sound of Music. ''~SnapperT '' 19:29, 16 August 2009 (UTC) tayuya in endings I looked at all endings I think and never saw her... which ending is she in-- (talk) 07:57, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :If you are referring to the omake, it clearly says after episode 129. Jacce | Talk | 08:37, May 5, 2010 (UTC) No I'm reffering to Tayuya. The article says that she appears in alot of endings and I never seen her so I just wanted to know which is she in Oh, I get what you mean. Not ending theme songs, it says she's in some of the omakes at the ends of the episodes. It is worded sounding like there's more than one, but I think it's just episode 129. (talk) 09:23, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Appearance Don't know what its called but I'm pretty sure its not called a shirt. Yamanaka Ino (talk) 21:53, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :It is essentially a shirt, when it comes right down to it. There should be a better word for it though, since I can see both sides on the issue. I'd suggest "top" in its place, but I don't think that it is a proper way to describe it in an encycolpedia article, albeit one about an anime character.Ryne 91 (talk) 22:04, March 28, 2011 (UTC) It's more like a robe with slits, like the kind of robe Sakura wears in Part I.--'NinjaSheik' 22:06, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :Straight from the Sakura article: "In Part I, Sakura wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs, tight dark green shorts, and a forehead protector which she used to accent her face."Ryne 91 (talk) 22:11, March 28, 2011 (UTC) So should we change it to qipao dress? Yamanaka Ino (talk) 22:16, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Uh...I don't think that's a good idea. Can someone help me out here, please?--'NinjaSheik' 22:18, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :How about tunic? That's what is used on the Sound Four page to describe it.Ryne 91 (talk) 22:18, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Tunic's good, I guess.--'NinjaSheik' 22:24, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :I just added tunic. If anyone comes up with something better or more accurate, feel free to edit it.Ryne 91 (talk) 22:27, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Flat-chested ? She has no breasts, it should be mentioned in appearance section :Sign your posts. And why should we add that to her appearance? It's irrelevant.Ryne 91 (talk) 22:38, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I agree with User:Ryne 91. Its only notable if its like Tsunade and her breasts are spoken of constantly. Yamanaka Ino (talk) 22:51, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Yes but its appearance and she is really flat-chested so I think it should be mentioned.--Elveonora (talk) 15:30, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I know, year old topic and all that, but since it's only come up recently, for the sake of informing others I think it's relevant to mention that Tayuya, or at the very least a genetic duplicate of her appears in Chapter 585 and while certainly not well endowed, she doesn't appear to be flat. Her arm and hair do act for convient censorship though making it harder to judge for certain, but she's not that flat chested. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 07:56, May 12, 2012 (UTC) She has boobs, she is just 14 so it's okay :)--Elveonora (talk) 21:13, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Censorship Should a censorship section be added to the page? I believe that she curses several times in the Japanese versions, but in the English versions it is edited out. ROBO731 (Talk) 00:18, January 9, 2012 (UTC) That because of the channel it was put on. The dvds will be unedited so she be cursing in those. (talk) 01:01, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Mugen onsa can tayuya only use her phantom sound chains technique in her curse mark level 2 state. cause i think she said that 2nd state allowed to use these genjutsu. if so it should be mentioned in her article. (talk) 06:40, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Clan is it worth mentioning she has a lot of similarities to the filler-arc Shiin clan? (talk) 16:55, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Only if Kishi says so.--Elveonora (talk) 17:09, June 26, 2012 (UTC) New Image Seeing how the current profile pic of Tayuya shows her a view of arieal view looking down at her, I propose this pic. --Rai 水 (talk) 04:39, December 15, 2015 (UTC) :I see you already went ahead and replaced the image. It's of better quality than the last one, so I suppose it's okay. 01:13, December 16, 2015 (UTC) creation and conception Since Tayuya doesn't have a creation and conception section on her article, i'm going to assume the other members of the sound four don't as well. In the first Naruto Art Book, Kishi says he created Tayuya because he wanted to include a lone-girl in the boys' group (sound four). Would that warrant a section? He also says he created Jirobo because he wanted a huge guy in the group that was different than the others. These would only be about a sentence long so i thought i'd ask here first. Munchvtec (talk) 08:21, September 29, 2016 (UTC) :If Kishi wrote something in a book explaining why he made the character, it should be on the wiki, no matter it's length, with an appropriate reference. --''Saju '' 08:47, September 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Done. Munchvtec (talk) 09:19, September 29, 2016 (UTC)